The present disclosure relates generally to inference rule extraction, and more specifically, to extraction of inference rules from heterogeneous graphs.
Information extracted from literature can be summarized either manually or automatically in networks or graphs that define relations between nodes representing various elements. A heterogeneous graph may include several node types and many relation types defined between nodes of the heterogeneous graph. Human users may examine the contents of a heterogeneous graph and attempt to extract knowledge by looking for patterns in relationships between various node types and relation types. However, looking at a heterogeneous graph in a visual interface to infer rules from the heterogeneous graph can be challenging where semantic meaning of relations is not available. Additionally, in a very large graph that includes millions of nodes and edges that define relations between the nodes, it is impractical for a human to extract all inferable rules from the graph.